Femtocell deployment often depends on a connection between a femtocell access point and a core node. Generally, the quality of the connection varies among femtocell users based on a variety of factors, including location, network congestion, internet service provider, and/or the like. In some cases, the connection provided to the femtocell access point is shared with other user equipment, which may further degrade the quality of the connection for femtocell-related services such as voice services and data services.